Flowers
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: When Lenalee gets a little cold, what does Allen do? He brings her Flowers, of course! But what is their REAL significance? Read to find out!


**Here it is everyone! My the 2nd most fic you guys voted to see (after the DGM crack fic lol). Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man :[**

* * *

Flowers

"Really? She's Sick?" a baffled Allen Walker asked.

"Yep." replied the red-headed Bookman he was conversing with. "The Chief hasn't shut up all freaking morning." He complained. "How could you not _hear _all that racket, Allen?"

"Well I can hear it _now._" He mumbled.

The two Exorcists were making their way to Komui Lee's office and even though they were a good distance away, they could hear the agonized cries as clear as a bell. A _really_ annoying, ten ton bell, that is.

"Lenalee! My gorgeous, beloved, magnificent, Lenalee! How could you get sick and worry your wonderful brother like this?!" Allen and Lavi let out a simultaneous sigh as they arrived.

The office was in chaos. Well, more chaos than it's _usually_ in that is. The papers were strewn about as though several hurricanes had passed through, instead of the usual one or two, and some of them were still flying about through the air presently. Reever and the rest of the science team were currently trying to restrain a certain sister-obsessed man.

"Chief!" Reever shouted above all the noise. "You gotta stop flailing around like an idiot!"

"Too bad he _is _an idiot." Lavi snickered.

"B-B-But, my adorable Lenalee is sick! She could be dying! I need to go see her!" He cried, trying to shake off the various people holding him back and dragging him away from the exit. Reever stumbled out of the mess and made his way to the new arrivals.

"Sorry about that. The Chief's gone mad, as you can see." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to where said insane, psycho freak scientist was thrashing about like a mule.

"Is Lenalee really that sick?" Allen asked, concerned.

"Nah, you know the Chief." Reever replied scratching his head. "I think she's got a cold and when Komui heard her sneeze this morning, he went nuts. He practically forced her to go to the infirmary and the only reason she actually did was to shut him up. He's been trying to go after her ever since and won't do any of his work." The section leader sighed hopelessly.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Lavi agreed with a nod. "Well maybe if we're free today, we could stop by and see her." He nudged Allen. The silver haired boy jumped.

"S-Sure." he concurred.

Lavi blinked. "Huh? What was with that stammer, Allen? You don't have a _thing_ for Lenalee now do you?" He smirked suggestively.

"W-W-W-What?!"

At the mention of his sister and that anyone might have a _thing _for her, Komui perked up and turned threateningly towards Allen. A jolt went through the 15-year-old and he took a step back. But before the Chief could lunge for his throat, Reever stepped in.

"Okay, Chief, back to work. Not that you ever did any in the first place…" He trailed off in a mumble.

"B-But my poor, sweet little Lenalee! She's sick and needs her big brother there with her! And I can't just let _anybody_ go and see her!" He added with a glower that turned Allen's blood cold.

"Just do your work Chief! She'll get better sooner if she knows she doesn't have to worry about _you _all the time!" He hollered. Turning back to the Exorcists he said. "I'm pretty sure there's no missions for you two at the moment, so you're free today." With that, he returned to help his fellow science members restrain their psychotic Chief. Allen hastily left the office with Komui sending invisible daggers after him and Lavi followed more slowly.

"Now look what you've done, Lavi!" Allen hissed. "You made me target number 1 on Komui's 'KILL' list!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." He reassured with a grin. "Besides you've been pretty high up there from the start." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." the Bookman brushed off the comment innocently. "So do you wanna drop by the infirmary real quick?"

"Sure. But not yet. I wanna bring her something."

"Whoa there!" Lavi threw his hands up in front of him. "You think you're on Komui's list _now_ and you wanna bring his sick sister something? You _do _realize that Komui will take that as a sign off affection towards her which means a possible death penalty. Do you _want _to live to see tomorrow?"

"…Not something big and extravagant," Allen replied after a moment of shuddering. "Just something simple like flowers or-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Lavi interjected. "Lemme get this straight. _You_, Allen Walker, want to give Lenalee Lee, the _younger sister_ of the insane, lunatic Koumi Lee, flowers?"

"…Uh…Well I-" the boy stuttered.

"It was nice knowin' ya, kid." Lavi patted his companion on the back.

"Wh-Why do you say that?" Allen stuttered.

"Allen, _no one_, brings Lenalee flowers, do you hear me? _No. One._ Except Komui. If he caught you bringing her flowers, you wouldn't last the next three seconds, my friend."

"B-But why?" Allen did not notice the slight tremor in his own voice.

"Because, _flowers_ are what lovers bring each other." Lavi explained.

"But just between friends-"

"It doesn't make a difference to the Chief. He'll murder you in your sleep if not on the spot." The redhead warned. "But hey, it's _your_ life…" He shrugged, starting to walk off in a different direction.

"W-Wait," Allen called after him, the stutter still in his voice. "Where are you going?"

"_Far_ away from _you_ so I can keep my head!" The Bookman called back with a wave.

And so, Allen was left standing alone in one of the many hallways of the Dark Order with a decision to make on his hands. Weighing each of his options and all their circumstances, he let out a sigh, then gathered himself, and set off towards one of the exits to the building.

* * *

After visiting the colorful gardens of the Dark Order, Allen managed to pick several beautiful flowers he had no knowledge of naming.

But the one he did know was the big, red rose, which he had plucked with great care so that he got most of the stem along with the buds.

He now stood outside of the room Lenalee was staying in and he mustered up enough courage to knock on the door.

"Come in." Came the sweet, yet somewhat lethargic reply. Allen slid the doors open and stepped into the little room.

There was a single bed and everything was white and smelt of medicine. "Oh, good morning, Allen-kun." Lenalee was sitting propped up against the bed with the pillows behind her, dressed in a long, white robe with her long hair draping her shoulders. There was a small vase on the bedside table that was ridiculously overflowing with every type of flower from here to China. Allen guessed that Komui had not let his sister go without some souvenirs from him.

"Good morning, Lenalee." He replied politely. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Well to tell you the truth," she sighed. "I never felt bad to begin with. It was just one of those little overnight sniffles you get sometimes when the weather gets cold, you know? The nurse said I should just stay here for the rest of the day so he _thinks _I'm healing. I think Nii-san is just…" She trailed off, lost for the right words that could possibly describe her over-protective brother.

"I get it." The boy laughed lightly, still trying to conceal the flowers behind his back, wondering when the right time to give them to her would be.

"But I appreciate you and everyone else worrying about me." She beamed up at him with that smile that could knock him dead right there.

Then she lifted her hands and gave a little sneeze. It was the cutest sneeze Allen Walker had ever heard. The petite way her body jerked forward ever so slightly, the small little sound that escaped her lips and the way she covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment before lowering them with a little sniff. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed as though she had done something terribly rude.

"B-Bless you." Allen said, remembering his manners.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He reflected her expression.

Allen finally decided that now was the time. He slowly moved his left arm, which had been concealing the small bouquet. He brought the flowers into view and presented them to her as though she were a queen, and he, a lowly jester. Lenalee blinked and then stared in surprise as he placed them in her upturned palms.

"Just a little something to…uh…brighten up the room." He finished lamely, scowling at the assortment of flowers already present.

Lenalee stayed quiet and suddenly realization came over the boy. "Oh, y-you're not allergic or anything are you?" He asked, even though every flower he had just handed her had shown up in her brother's bouquet at least twice.

"N-No, no!" Lenalee shook her head, as though she had offended him and was apologizing. "It's just…no one besides Nii-san has ever brought me flowers for anything before." She lowered her gaze, turning her attention back to the buds and stems in her fingers.

"Lenalee, you're cheeks are red. Are you feeling okay?"

This was the good part about being sick; you could blush and no one would suspect anything.

"I-I'm fine." She forced herself to look up at him. "And thank you, Allen-kun. I love them." She beamed, hugging the flowers to her chest.

"I-I'm glad." He let out a small sigh of relief. "I hope you feel better soon." He turned and headed for the exit.

"W-Wait, where are you going? You don't have any missions today do you?" The girl called softly after him. In all honesty, Allen had no clue where his feet were taking him either. They simply carried him to the door without his consent. Regaining control, he turned back to her.

"No, I can stay a bit longer. That is, if you'll have me." He added.

"Of course!" she squeaked by accident, the flowers still pressed against her chest. Another blush crept across her cheeks. Allen walked back to her.

"I could try to put them in the vase if you'd like." He offered. Lenalee nodded and let him take the flowers she had not realized she had been squeezing, from her arms.

Somehow, he managed to stuff them into the vase without damaging anything and contented himself with leaning back against the wall.

The two Exorcists proceeded to chat and ask causal questions for a while longer.

As Lavi had said, Flowers were often given to one's lover, but for now, Allen would put on the façade that he had given them to her just because she was sick.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and not nearly as fluffy as my last two but it was still cute right?? I hope so. I wrote this in like 5 minutes so it's not my best work but I hope you liked it anway!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
